


Ruined

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [85]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry gets some advice.





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 503: Ruin(ed).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Ruined

~

Harry exhaled. “I used to wonder if you were kinky.” 

“Oh?” Draco caressed Harry’s chest, stopping to fondle his nipple. “What made you wonder?” 

“Nothing,” Harry gasped, arching up. 

Leaning down, Draco pressed his chest against Harry’s. “Tell me,” he whispered. 

“It’s stupid.” 

“I’ll decide if it’s stupid or not.” Draco scraped his teeth along Harry’s jaw. 

Harry moaned, closing his eyes. “There were…rumours in school—”

“Yeah?” Draco laughed softly. “There were rumours about you, too, actually. About your…cock.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm,” Draco hummed. “Ruined me for anyone else for a long time.” 

Harry’s cock _flexed_ and he groaned. 

~

“Like that, do you?” Draco sat back on his haunches, smirking. “Salazar but you’re a possessive sod.” 

“Want to touch you,” Harry whined, shifting restlessly against the sheets. 

“Too bad, _I’m_ in control right now.” Parting Harry’s thighs, Draco eyed his cock. “Now to decide what to do with you.” 

“Draco, please—”

“Should I suck you?” Draco continued as if Harry hadn’t spoken. “Or maybe I should lick your arse until you’re a screaming mess, then fuck you until you’re ruined.” 

“Fuck,” Harry wheezed. “Please! Just…anything!” 

“Anything?” Draco licked his lips. “Oh, Harry, never offer _anything_ to a Slytherin.” 

~


End file.
